


Getting to Know You - Amanda and Sarek

by Karracaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karracaz/pseuds/Karracaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question and answer session with Amanda, followed by Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You - Amanda and Sarek

GETTING TO KNOW YOU - Amanda Grayson

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NAME: Amanda Carynese Grayson

SEX: Female

HOME: Shi'kahr, but occasionally I live at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco, Terra

HEIGHT: approximately 5'4"

EYES: Sapphire but my husband – who is always precise – calls them 'blue'. Sigh.

HAIR: Dark red. No gray whatsoever!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? Holopic, do you mean? Space Cowboys...no make that Lust Amongst The Stars...

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? What exactly is a mouse pad?

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Hunky Titan!

FAVORITE SMELL: Cinnamon.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Sarek's heart attack

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: When my son and husband get on... for once!

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Vulcan has no "weekends" but I like spending quality time with Sarek...though he doesn't get much leisure time.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: Beasty Boys of the 23rd Century.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS  
MORNING? That Sarek would be home all day and we could finally get our trip out into the desert...

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? No.

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? Oh, definitely exciting.

PEN OR PENCIL? Neither...I use a PADD and a stylus

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? Never counted them.

FAVORITE FOODS: Apple cinnamon cake 

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? My Mom died when I was young. Pops is a sweetie...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? Not to my knowledge.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Strawberry shortcake...

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Hmmm, both!

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? When Sarek isn't here....

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? I sleep with my husband. He provides everything I need...

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? We had Ee-chiya for many years

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Now what sort of question is that? Probably a sleek Siamese...in my dreams.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? The ones on Vulcan are definitely evil!

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Tough one! A favourite author is Charlotte Bronte. 

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Vulcan volcano

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Leo

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? I don't eat broccoli.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? all depends...

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I'm a linguist but I'd have loved to make holopics...

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Dye? Isn't that a little old fashioned. I quite like being a redhead.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? Oh, Sarek would be so pissed....somewhere only he would see...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? Oh, yes...from the time I first saw Sarek.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Mine was a dream.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? The family ahn'var, portraits of my family, books

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Full to the brim.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? What's a snapple?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? Right handed. 

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? I speak to the house computer usually...

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? No idea? Is fertilizer allowed?

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Dust probably. The House Comp is a little lax.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? 42

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? Oh, a yellow Emperor T-bird...flew like a dream...

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? I'd certainly like my Emperor again.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Horse racing...

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: I love my son very much....:)

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? LOL! Sarek...!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

GETTING TO KNOW YOU - Sarek

 

NAME: Sarek ansh'oine s'kahri t'skon 

SEX: Between three and seven years.

HOME: Wherever I lay my meditation mat 

HEIGHT: 1.786 meters 

EYES: Green 

HAIR: Dark brown with a somewhat unruly wave. 

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? This is a colloquialism, I believe. I rarely have leisure time to indulge in this pastime. I much prefer theatre. 

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? What have Earth rodents to do with the computer interface? 

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: True Vulcan confessions is...quite...fascinating.

FAVORITE SMELL: The question is illogical. However, the fragrance of the desert at first light has a certain.. therapeutic power. 

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: If anything should happen to Amanda... 

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: To have my wife and son with me. 

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Vulcans do not separate periods of time in this way. If I have leisure time it is spent with Amanda and my son. We enjoy attending cultural events, mostly of a musical nature...or exploring the wild areas around ShiKahr.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: The pre-reform compositions of T'PeL and Esian. 

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Spock will need preparing for his upcoming kahs-wan. 

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? Never. 

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? What is a roller coaster? 

PEN OR PENCIL?: The computer understands speech. If there is a  
need for privacy I use the padd. 

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? It would be impolite not to answer as soon as possible.

FAVORITE FOODS: Amanda's apple dumplings. 

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? I respect my parent's wishes at all times.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? I invoke Vulcan privacy laws. 

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Neither are to my taste 

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Neither are to my taste

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? There is a certain satisfaction in self reliance. However, on Vulcan, the available transport is automated and computer controlled.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? Taxidermy is not a skill with which I am acquainted. However, on Aldebaran 1V it was an initiation custom to spend one complete cycle in the tomb of the Elder's ancestors. An interesting experience. 

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET WHAT WOULD IT BE? Regrettably, it is not feasible to own a pet at this time. 

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Illogical.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? If I understand these terms, the answer would be neither. 

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? The poet Shann'shu 

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I do not have a… favourite. 

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? There is no correlation to this Earth aberration on Vulcan

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? What is broccoli?

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? If the need proved sufficient, I would offer my outer robe.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? A Vulcan assumes the occupation most suited to his psychological profile. 

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Kaiidth. What is, is. It would be illogical to change for a mere cosmetic reason. 

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? A barbaric custom that I have no wish to emulate. 

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? Define the term 'love'. 

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Terran marriage rites are of no particular interest.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? The family ahn'var, portraits of my family, books. 

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Would that not depend on how much liquid within it? 

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? I have no understanding of this term.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? I am ambidextrous, with a left hand bias.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? To what keys do you refer?

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? I am a Vulcan not an implement. 

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? A prurient question...

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? A further prurient question. 

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? All transport is communal 

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? I do not dream about transport

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Shan'gahza...the Andorian martial art. 

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: For what purpose? 

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?: I have no wish to inconvenience anyone else in this manner.


End file.
